Adventure inside Adventure
by Solo By Choice
Summary: by my sister Wolffe Bill comes back after the rescuing of Harry in the last book, not to tell the others Moody had been killed, but the Ron and Tonks had been forced into Disapparation and are gone. Sry, NOT a Remus/Hermione, but a R/T, H/Ron
1. Remus Lupin

By Nickelback, FAR AWAY

A/N: hey guyz!! So I had an inspiration for a GREAT story….I've written most of it already so hopefully every week I'll have a new chapter up here. If you go to thegreenmoon. you can find this story there too, but with a picture instead of lyrics :D :D enjoy! Chapter names are the 3rd person POV character. (I'm lazy and couldn't think of a title in other words)

ADVENTURE INSIDE ADVENTURE

CHAPTER 1: REMUS LUPIN

By Nickelback, FAR AWAY

This time

This place

Misused

Mistakes

Too long

Too late

Who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left…..

"One…two…THREE!"

The group rose as one into the sky; Sirius' old motorbike made a great roar as it jerked into life, the thestrals whinnied as their riders drove their heels into their sides. Remus immediately turned his broom left, flying towards his parent's house where he and George would take the Portkey and arrive at the Burrow.

"Hang in there, George. I'm going to heighten our flight," Remus warned to the disguised George, sitting behind him on the broom. Even through the roar of the wind, Remus could hear George's delighted laugh.

"You don't need to warn the Quidditch Lord about a little more height. Step on it!"

Remus tilted the broom to 45-degree angle to the ground, lying almost flat on the broom. George whooped as they shot through the air, wind stinging their faces, already alone in the sky. 

"Hey, Remus!" 

"What, George?"

"Were you ever on the Quidditch Team?" 

Remus shook his head, as he swerved a thermal cloud. "No, I never fancied throwing balls in the air, or catching them either. But I was always a fan."

"Oh, Quidditch isn't about all that! It's about coordination, friendship, leadership…stuff like that. I think you would have enjoyed it," George corrected him, "Here, I should…AAAAUUUGHHH!!"

A ball of green light whizzed past Remus' head. Terrified, he whirled the broom around, wand aloft, to see hooded mean, at least ten of them, on his tail. George gave a faint moan, his hands covering the side of his head. Twisting around as far as he dared, Remus released spell after spell in the group of Death Eaters, while attempting to keep George on the broom. His heart beat frantically out of fear, and surprise. What were Death Eaters doing here? How did they find out? 

One of his spells hit a Death Eater in the face. With a howl of pain, the man fell from his broom. Another hooded man looked down at his falling comrade, and the wind blew the hood off his head. It was Snape. 

Uncontrollable rage boiled up inside Remus, as he looked into the face of Dumbledore's murderer. Snape turned slowly back to Remus and George, but did not raise his wand.

"Traitor," Remus muttered savagely, and directed his next spell in Snape's direction. Without even changing expression, Snape deflected the spell, and turned his broom around, barking commands to the other Death Eaters that were with him, who also turned and flew away to the north. 

"FINE!" Remus bellowed to their retreating figures. "BE THE STINKING COWARD I KNEW YOU ALWAYS WERE!" In a few seconds Snape had disappeared completely from view.

Dipping his broom, Remus hurtled back to earth, his mind still full of retorts he never was able to give. They hit the ground hard, landing in the middle of a field, not far from Mrs. Lupin's home, and Remus staggered off the broom, laying George on the grass. Blood covered George's hands, which were still clamped to his head. The little bit of clean flesh on his face was his nose, which, even with all the appearing freckles, as George began to become himself again, looked extremely white. Remus suspected that the injury George had been given was weakening the power of the Polyjuice potion. 

Although his hands shook badly, Remus managed to pry George's hands from his face, and uncovered more matted blood caked around his ear…or, what was left of his ear. 

"Oh, God…" Remus swayed on the spot, horrified, but snapped out of his reverie when George's bloodied hand almost involuntarily flew up and grabbed Remus' shirt. His eyes were glazed over, and very wet. Remus leaned closer as George struggled to say something.

"What's…happened…t-to me?"

Taking a deep breath, Remus gave him a weak smile. "You'll be alright. Your ear just got cursed off."

"What?" his voice was a whisper. Remus' brow furrowed; he did not like the weakening sound. The air was deathly quiet. 

"Here, let me see this again," Remus said, and as softly as he dared, he turned George's head sideways, ignoring George's winces. From underneath the blood, a long thin cut could be seen going across the ear. A horrible truth suddenly dawned on Remus.

"_Sectumsempra_," he muttered quietly to himself. That was specialty of Snape's. This was Snape's work. Seething anger overtook Remus again, but he shook himself out of it quickly to see George's tired eyes close and his breath escape from his lips. 

"NO!" 

Remus pressed his fingers into George's neck. A faint pulse. He closed his eyes thankfully.

"Don't do that to me, again, George. You know I can't take that."

Feeling a lightheaded with relief, he took a last sweeping look at the sky, then hoisted George, who had transformed back into himself now completely, into his arms and hurried towards the old rundown house a ways in front of him.

"Mum!" he shouted as he rammed himself into the looked door, "Hurry! This is an emergency!"

The door flung open, and an older woman stood there, not unlike in appearances to her only son. She let out a small cry when she saw the young man in Remus' arms. 

"Oh, dear. Remus, what happened?" she cried, stepping away from the door as Remus began to walk to the kitchen where he was sure the Portkey would be. 

"There's no time to explain, Mum, but Moody's little plan didn't go so well," he hissed, "Now what's the Portkey?"

"It's the potato peeler, Remus," Mrs. Lupin replied, looking anxiously at her son: his behavior was very odd. "How's everyone else? Have you had a chance to talk to them? What about Tonks? Dear?"

Mrs. Lupin reached a hand tentatively to Remus' shoulder, as if she could have heard how his heart quickened its beat at the mention of his newly wed wife. However, he shrugged her off, and continued his search without answering a single question.

"Dear, I'm sure…"

"_What_ are you sure of?" Remus snapped, turning to face his mother angrily. "If you're sure she's okay, _then tell me how you know._"

His mother simply looked back at him, surprised. After a moment of silence, Remus turned away again, breathing heavily. 

"I don't know how they found out it was tonight. I don't know whether anyone's all right. But I will know when I find this damn peeler, Mum."

"Remus."

It was not that he heard his name and listened to his mother, but it was because of the tone of voice in which she said his name that made him stop yet again, and turn once more.

"Yes."

"You're not acting yourself, at all, Reme. As a mother, I have the right to know."

Remus let out a sigh. "We're at war, Mum. Nothing can be taken lightly anymore. If 30 seconds worth of being in the air can rid George's ear, a minute will take one's whole head off. I can't let anything go, anymore, Mum. You must understand this. We're all afraid."

His voice was suddenly constricted in the last sentence, as Tonks' bright pink haired head swam into his vision. She had a lovely smile on, a smile of understanding, and of passion…

Suddenly, something to his left glowed bright blue. The Portkey was about to leave. He grabbed George's arm, and touched a finger to the potato peeler. Immediately he and George were hurled onto the lawn of the Burrow, in the midst of only a few people, the real Harry amongst them. 

George still had not woken. Harry ran towards Remus and took George's legs. Dropping the potato peeler, Remus secured George's head so it would not move sickeningly as they carried him to the den of the Weasleys' house. Remus stole a look at everyone's horrified faces as they saw George's bloody head, and changed his views on them. Harry Potter, sweat on his forehead, climbing the back steps of the house, determined, could not have been the betrayer. But one could never be sure. Hagrid was a half-giant, so it was least likely for him to be an impostor putting everyone in danger. And…

…that was all? Remus' eyes widened from inner fear. No one else was back? If Harry was third, the first two weren't here. And that included…

_No. She's fine. Perfectly fine. Just like Mum said. When have I ever doubted Mum's words?_

He and Harry lay George on the couch for Mrs. Weasley to look over and clean up. Once his hands were free, he grabbed Harry's arm, and dragged him to the kitchen where Hagrid was being currently stuck in the door that opened outside.

He shoved a confused Harry against the counter, and held him firmly, ready to take aim in case this wasn't the real Harry.

(q): "What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts? Answer me!"

Harry stared at him, bewildered, then said, "A-a grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?"

_Oh, blessed relief._ Remus released Harry and fell back against a kitchen cupboard.

"Wha' was that about?" roared Hagrid.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I had to check," he said tersely, "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an impostor."

"So why aren' you checkin' me?" panted Hagrid, still struggling to fit through the door."

"You're half-giant," said Remus, looking up at Hagrid. "The Polyjuice Potion is designed for human use only." (/q)

_At least, I hope so._ He shot a glance at Harry, who was staring at the floor, rubbing his arm where Remus had grabbed him.

"I'm sorry. For…shoving you around," Remus told him quietly, but Harry shook his head.

"It was all for the best. I understand."

Remus nodded but said nothing else. In the few minutes of silence, Hagrid became free of the door, and shuffled off to see George. Harry silently went with him, leaving Remus to stare out of the window into the darkening sky.

_Where are you, Tonks? Why haven't you come back yet?_ The stars twinkled back at him, innocent and silent, knowing something he did not know. He clenched his fist and felt his wedding band dig into his flesh. He had done all this for her, to see her smile again, so that she could see him smile again…and now she was gone. 

"It would've been better if you'd just stayed home," he muttered to the Tonks in his head. "Then I wouldn't have to worry about you."

But almost immediately he could hear what her retort would be, "Remus, you're such a worrywort. Honestly, I'm an Auror. I'm _paid_ to do these things."

Which was perfectly true. He couldn't argue with that. But with the way the Ministry was going, towards the control of Death Eaters, willshe want to work for them anymore?

_And that night._ Remus closed his eyes painfully, trying to shut out the aweful truth. He had been so reluctant to let her go as a protector. If something had happened…and what was happening right now was exactly what he feared.

There was a scuffle from outside. Heart beating frantically, Remus ran towards the door, and wrenched it open, looking for the familiar face of his wife.

Yet, it was not there. Instead, Bill was dismounting the thestral, his long flaming red hair falling out of its low ponytail. He helped a terrified Fleur from her perch, then wrapped a comforting arm around her. 

Feeling bitterly disappointed, and attempting to crush any thoughts that Tonks was hurt, or worse, Remus leaned against the doorframe and watched Bill shrug off his parents' hugs and ignore their cries of relief. 

_George. _Remus gave a small sigh, and turned back into the house to see how George was. But before he could take a step, Bill's voice rose over the wind, and Remus tensed, rooted to the spot, as the words sunk in.

"They took him, Mum. THEY TOOK HIM!" his voice rose to a wild yell. Fleur took a step from him, her head hanging. She was crying.

"He's…gone…taken…" Shaking, Bill sunk to the ground, tears spilling onto his grimy freckled cheeks. Everyone stood in utter silence, staring at his form on the ground, confused. 

"D-dear?" Molly stepped closer to her first born son, worry etched on her face. Bill shrunk away from her outstretched hand, then looked up into his mother's face, his eyes red, his scarred face dirty yet partly washed with tears. 

"They took…Ron."

_They took Ron. _Every muscle seized up in Remus' body at those words, and the next thing he knew he was at Bill's side, both hands on his shoulders, and demanding to know the one thing he dreaded.

"Bill…Dora…where is she?"

A/N well there you go - hope you like it and feel the need to read more….next week.


	2. Bill Weasley

A/N: okay so I put this up a little earlier than expected—it's Spring Break already, I have lots of time

A/N: okay so I put this up a little earlier than expected—it's Spring Break already, I have lots of time! This is considerably shorterthan the last, but just as good. :D

ADVENTURE INSIDE ADVENTURE

CHAPTER 2: BILL WEASLEY

Nothing seemed real anymore. The people on either side of Bill were strangers. They didn't know how he felt, none of them ever will. He saw the grass beneath his knees. He tore the blades up, one by one, trying to forget everything, trying to forget he was there.

But then he felt gentle, trembling hands and allowed them to raise him off the muddy backyard grass.

_Ron…_.

They led him to a familiar kitchen; pots and pans glittering on the counter, laid there to get ready for a welcoming dinner, never to be made.

_Ron…._

He fell into a high-backed chair at the kitchen table, exhausted, drained, yet terrified. People were sitting down next to him, their eyes wide, their faces pale.

_Ron…._

He knew his mother; she leaned towards him and took his hand, holding it close to her body, fear etched on her face.

"Bill—please—"

His body raked with sobs, he was afraid, he didn't want to remember the awful truth.

"I—it—" he choked out, aware of everyone's eyes fixed upon him. He felt the hands on his shoulders squeeze encouragingly. He took a deep breath.

"It happened so fast—I was flying the same way, at least for awhile, as Tonks and R-Ron. After a few minutes, Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere, flanking us, wands drawn. I w-wanted to keep Fleur safe—I had forgotten how close we were to the other two. Out of the corner of my eye—I saw Bellatrix fly away from us—she must have been going after Tonks! I didn't realize at the time…"

He buried his face in his dirty hands, mumbling the rest of the story. "Then I heard a scream, high-pitched, must've been from Tonks—I whirled around just in time to see Bellatrix spinning around, holding tight to Ron and Tonks…and then…they were gone—"

"—and they never came back," whispered Fleur, "we waited—that's why we were so late getting back…" She dabbed her red eyes with a handkerchief, looking shaken and scared. Bill put an arm around her, and held her close, he couldn't bear to see her that way.

"So—," Fred croaked, breaking the silence, "Bellatrix forced them into Disapparation, then?" He was hugging himself, stunned, glancing nervously at George, still unconscious on the couch.

"But—there's no proof, that they're…well—gone?" Harry asked with a tint of hope in his voice. Hermione gave a soft cry, and hid her face in Harry's shoulder, shaking. Looking a bit surprised, Harry broke his gaze from Bill's face and put his arms around her.

"They'll be alright," Remus said softly, almost to himself. Bill turned towards Remus, who was sitting rigid on his chair, staring at George's still form, yet his eyes were unfocused.

"I—I'm really sorry, Remus," Bill said, his voice constricted. Remus said nothing. Bill looked at his mother, who was very white in the face, and still clutching his hand tightly.

"Mum—"

"I know—" His mum sniffed, "there was nothing you could do….y-you tried your best—"

Bill whipped his hand from hers, his face hot, "I could've done something, Mum! I could've saved both of them! Now they're who knows where, and we have no way of finding them! How do you think I feel right now?"

He got out of his chair, heart beating rapidly, shoving his father's hands off his shoulders. "I know what you're going to be like when this sinks in, all of you. You'll blame it all on me, won't you? It's past—it's over. They're gone."

Bill angrily wiped his tears away, and strode from the room. He barged past a stunned Hagrid, perhaps a bit more aggressive than was necessary. He could feel the heavy silence he had left behind, but would not look back, or stop walking away.

He entered his small bedroom, took one look at the family picture propped up on his bedside table, and slid down to the floor, overwhelmed with grief, suddenly glad he was finally alone.

A/N: well…let's all hug Bill, why don't we? I wanted him with the news cuz it's sorta like Moody's death. I didn't put it in, but Moody is NOT dead in this story. He left before Bill came back with Kingsley for duty. Mundungous DID freak and disapparate, but Moody was fine.


	3. Hermione Granger

A/N: yays here's chapter 3—Hermione's lingering reaction to the disappearance of Ron

A/N: yays here's chapter 3—Hermione's lingering reaction to the disappearance of Ron.

CHAPTER 3

HERMIONE GRANGER

When you're Gone

I've always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lied, has made up on your side…..

--

_They took Ron._ The words tore at her heart, leaving it broken and bleeding. _Someone…I dunno who…took him. And Tonks._

Bill's greeting words were imprisoned in Hermione's mind. She was curled up in an old green chair at the Burrow, hugging her cut and bruised knees, forehead resting on them. George had left. He and Fred had disappeared into their room, unable to comfort the family, as their own problems weighed down upon them. Mrs. Weasley had taken to absentmindedly picking up pots and pans in the cluttered kitchen, as if she thought her son was hiding underneath one. The clanks and clangs reached Hermione's ears, but her thoughts dimmed the outside noise.

The curtains fluttered from a draft, and Hermione's eyes followed their every move. The pastel draperies over an old but clean window, covering the cracked windowpane made of wood. Could they be hiding a familiar face? Or are they simply there as decoration, unaware of the misery that surrounded the house?

There was a sound at the doorway leading to the stairs. Hermione's head jerked up hopefully, but it was only Harry. She knew he could see the disappointment etched on her wet face as he edged into the room.

"Hey."

He paused for a moment. Hermione turned her head away and laid her cheek on her knees. A drawn out sigh escaped her lips.

"H-Hermione," Harry began quietly, "I need to ask you something."

He approached her, and tentatively sat himself on the arm of the chair. Hermione swiped a hand across her face, then, slowly, faced him.

"Hmmm?" Her voice cracked, yet she made no move to clear her throat. Harry looked at her, concerned, but went on with his question.

"Hermione, you know…that I still need to look for and destroy horcruxes, with Ron…or not."

Hermione's heart thumped faintly at the sound of Ron's name, and a small smile curved her lips.

"He'll come back," she whispered to her knees, "won't he, now?".

"I don't know if he will come back, Hermione, but…" Harry hesitated, uncomfortable, "but….Horcruxes, right now, are—well, more important."

A rush of angry fury clouded Hermione's heart, and her head whipped around to stare at Harry. Startled, he started to back away.

"No—Hermione, I didn't mean—"

"You know perfectly well what you meant Harry Potter!" Hermione shouted shrilly, tears starting to pour from her eyes. She jumped up, seething hate flowing in her veins, and poked a shaking finger in Harry's chest.

"How could you say that? I thought he was your best mate, your first friend! And now—now Hocruxes are more important?! NOTHING is more important than a friend!"

Harry cringed away from Hermione, backing all the way to the wall. Herimione took a deep breath, not at all done with her tirade at Harry.

"Wait—Hermione, WAIT!"

Harry had his wand out and held it threateningly in Hermione's face. She took one look at the long stick of wood, then let out a crow of laughter, pushing it away from her.

"You really think that'll stop me? You're not even of age!" She whipped out her own, and pushed it against Harry's neck.

"If you don't apologize about what you just said," she said icily, "then perhaps I won't hex you. Repeat after me: Ron is the most important person in the world right now; far more important than those little Horcruxes. Got it?"

Harry, defeated, repeated the words, and after a nasty look from Hermione, slipped out from beneath her wand. Hermione slowly stowed her wand back into her cloak, still watching Harry with great dislike.

"Fine. Go then, Potter," she said, turning away, the fire in her heart starting to die, "go look for your precious Horcruxes. Alone."

She emphasized her last word, and with a flick of her bushy brown hair, stomped away from Harry. She curled back into the green armchair she was in earlier.

"Hermione—" Harry started, apparently still in the room.

"I'm not listening, Potter," Hermione said angrily from her perch.

"Since when did you ever call me Potter?"

"It suits how I feel about you right now. Now get out."

She heard his footsteps leave the room, and a sudden lonliness stole over her. She curled up a bit more, and few seconds later, found herself sobbing. _Oh Ron. Oh, Ron, Ron, Ron. What have you done? What have I done? I've hurt Harry, I've hurt myself. Why should it be like this?_

And suddenly it all seemed plain. Nothing can go right. Friends can never stay together. And the Weasley family's gotten just a bit too big for nothing to happen to a member.

A/N: So now Hermione won't go searching for Horcruxes. Who'll go in her stead? Or will Harry have to face it all alone?


End file.
